


love is ours

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bad Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smile (Band) Era, Smut, Some Humor, old!Maylor, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: These little fics are tumblr requests and originally posted there. Little snippets of the lives of boys.





	1. hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put requested fics under the same title, 'cause these are quite short. Hope you'll enjoy these little pieces. ;)

The day has been quite exhausting and Brian and Roger are glad to be home and able to relax. Roger walks straight to the large living room and drops onto the couch with a loud sigh and Brian follows him, but doesn’t sit down yet.

”Do you want something to eat or drink?” Brian asks, motioning towards kitchen.

”I guess water would do fine,” Roger replies, leaning more against the back rest of the couch and closing his eyes. Brian goes to the kitchen, takes a few glasses from the cupboard, filling them with water and returns to the living room. Roger’s eyes flutter open, little smile making its way on his lips as Brian hands him the glass.

”Thank you, love,” the drummer says and takes a few sips of the water before setting the glass onto the table that is in front of the couch. Brian sits down next Roger, drinking his water almost wholly and then also setting the glass onto the table. He shifts into a better position and Roger immediately moves to throw his other arm around Brian’s middle, resting his head against Brian’s chest. A smile rises to Brian’s lips as he envelopes the drummer with his arms.

It’s Roger’s way of telling he is in need of cuddles – no words spoken, just him coming closer to seek for a warmth. That’s how it has been for decades and even after all these years the action makes Brian’s heart swell like it all would happen for the first time. Brian presses tiny, sweet kisses on Roger’s gray hair, causing the drummer hum contently.

Exhaustion Brian feels seems to fade away bit by bit, his body relaxing completely and bathing in the warmth Roger’s proximity provides. Moments like these have always been Brian’s favorite. And he knows that Roger loves them, too, even though he rarely admits it.

Roger shifts his head slightly and presses a feather light kiss on Brian’s chest where the skin is bare because of the unbuttoned shirt. His beard tickles Brian and he lets out a low chuckle. Roger shift then more and their eyes meet. There’s the usual a little stern look in the drummer’s eyes, but Brian can see a hint of playfulness in them, too.

”What? Sorry if I ruined the moment but you know I’m ticklish.”

Roger rolls his eyes and purses his lips and Brian just smiles at him. He looks so adorable and Brian can’t resist so he takes his chance and steals a little kiss from those tempting lips. Roger’s eyes widen and he gently hits Brian on the chest. Brian just laughs as Roger sticks out his tongue.

”Sorry, I had to,” Brian says beaming.

”Softy,” Roger snorts fondly.

”Says the one who initiated cuddling.”

”Oh, shut up, old man,” Roger says, voice playfully mocking and Brian shakes his head smiling as the drummer shifts again and snuggles against him. Brian adjusts his arms better around Roger, squeezes him gently and places a kiss on Roger’s hair.

They stay like that for what feels like eternity, just holding each other, enjoying the moment of closeness as the tiny noises of their breathing eventually lulls them to sleep.


	2. our first

John is pacing nervously back and forth in the beach sand, waiting for Freddie to arrive. There’s a thin blanket on the sand beside him and a basket filled with picnic food. He and Freddie has been together now for a few weeks and he wants to surprise the singer.

It doesn’t take long before he sees Freddie walking towards him with a wide smile on his lips, carrying a bag and wearing only a swimming trunks.

”Hi, darling,” he greets John and pulls him into a tight hug. ”Ooh, what is this?” Freddie asks after pulling away from the hug and motions towards the blanket.

”A little surprise for you. I thought we could also have a little picnic here, besides swimming, since it’s lovely day.”

”Aww, how sweet of you, love,” Freddie coos and brushes John’s cheek with his fingers before walking on the blanket and sitting down. John follows his example and sits down opposite of him, eyes fixed on Freddie who starts to pull out the food from the basket.

Silence falls between them as they start to eat and every now and then John freezes to stare at Freddie for a little bit longer. We finds it hard to focus as Freddie puts strawberry slowly into his mouth and licks his lips after. Those lips are way too inviting and John can’t help but think how it would feel to finally kiss them.

”I’m gonna go to swim, you gonna join me?” Freddie asks after he’s finished eating and stands up. John nods, also standing up, discarding his t-shirt and denim shorts. Smiling Freddie reaches out his hand and John takes it.

”Let’s go then,” Freddie urges and pulls John with him as he plunges into motion. Hand in hand they run into the water and disappear then under it with showy splashes.

Freddie basically jumps on to hug John as they both have gotten their upper bodies above the water. Luckily John manages to keep his balance and he wraps his arms around Freddie.

”Thank you for this little surprise.”

”You’re welcome,” John says quietly, smiling. ”But it wasn’t the only surprise.”

Freddie pulls back a little so that he can look at John and raises his brows.

”Oh, darling, you’re spoiling me. What else you’ve got?”

”This,” John replies and leans in to capture Freddie’s lips in a kiss. It’s a hesitant at first but as Freddie finally recovers from the surprise he starts to answer it with more confidence. John’s hand finds its way to Freddie’s neck and he carefully he deepens the kiss.

They pull apart as the air eventually is needed. John’s eyes meet Freddie’s and there’s a little bit dreamy look in those dark orbs. Then Freddie breaths out a soft _’wow’_ and John’s lips breaks into a wide smile.

”That was our first.”

Freddie seems to be in a loss of words so he just nods, smiling in awe. He slides his hand on John’s chest, patting it gently and John brings his own hand to caress Freddie’s cheek. Freddie leans in to the touch, his eyes fluttering, drops of water falling along his face.

”Our first,” Freddie finally speaks and John’s heart fills with warmth.


	3. disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an older one, too. Cooking doesn't exactly go as planned when Brian and Roger are in the kitchen together... ;)

”Roger, did you remember to buy pasta sheets?” Brian asks as he is opening kitchen cabinets, trying to find the essential part of the lasagna.

”Uh… Check from that back,” Roger says and Brian turns to see him motioning to the bag that is on one of the kitchen chairs. Brian goes to check the bag and finds only a couple of oranges from there.

”It’s not here. You did forget to buy it, didn’t you?” Brian sighs.

”Can’t we use just basic macaroni?” Rogers suggest, chopping the sweet pepper. Brian sighs, rolling his eyes.

”It’s not exactly lasagna if we use them, but I guess they’ll have to do for now,” he states and walks to Roger and opens the cabinet where he can find the macaroni. He puts them in the saucepan to boil and waits that Roger has finished chopping all the vegetables.

It doesn’t take long before the vegetables are heated in oil in a frying pan and they can start making the cheese sauce.

”Bri…” Roger starts and points the boiling macaroni before continuing. ”Did we even need to boil the macaroni?”

”Oh, shit. I wasn’t thinking that… I guess we could have just put them in a pan.”

”Take them off then. I’ll start making the cheese sauce,” Roger gives instructions and Brian switches off the stove before taking carefully the saucepan off and pouring the hot water out. He takes a look at the macaroni and they already look pretty well cooked. Sighing he sets the saucepan aside and turns to Roger who’s is standing in front of the fridge, holding the door open and eyeing its contents with concern. That look clearly doesn’t promise good.

”What now?” Brian inquires, already fearing the answer. Roger’s takes a quick glance at him before lowering his gaze.

”I might have also forgotten the grated cheese.”

Brian lets out a frustrated groan. That’s just perfect.

”How we are supposed to make the cheese sauce now?”

Roger closes the door of the fridge, eyes scanning over the kitchen counter, clearly thinking some kind of solution.

”Maybe we could just forget that sauce and put all we have made now in to a pan. It can’t be that worse, right?”

Roger looks at Brian now and the guitarist just shakes his head, his shoulders slumping in defeat. This whole cooking thing has already turned out to be a disaster, so it possibly can’t turn out any worse if they use what they have now.

”I guess we don’t have a choice, so let’s try that out,” Brian sighs and moves to search for the pan.

X X X

”Did you check the clock when you put the food in the oven?”

”I guess it was around 11.15 am,” Roger replies. Brian’s gaze turns to the clock and he jumps straight up from the couch.

”Shit, it’s been there for way too long. It’s already 12.30 pm.”

Brian rushes to the kitchen and immediately takes the food from the oven.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Brian chants as the smoke and the smell of burned food fills his nostrils.

”Oh god, that smells awful,” Roger comments as he stops beside Brian. Brian eyes the burned disaster with disgust and Roger then grabs a spoon, poking the food.

”There’s no way I’m eating that.”

”Me neither,” Roger agrees with Brian. They both move their gazes to each other, brows furrowed, frustration evident on their faces.

”I’m never cooking with you again.”


	4. breakfast cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, an older piece. John and Roger are just being cute. :)

Roger carefully climbs on to the bed wrapping his other arm around the sleeping figure of John and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

”Mornin’ sleepyhead,” he whispers, starting to pepper John’s face with tiny kisses. A small smile makes its way on John’s lips as he finally stirs awake and Roger gives him a little bit space so he can turn on to his back. Slowly he opens his eyes and Roger smiles at his sleepy expression, finding it incredibly cute.

”Mornin’,” John says, lifting his hand up to rub his eyes.

”Breakfast is waiting,” Roger states and leans down to kiss John who immediately wraps his arms around him.

”Mmm, sounds good,” John murmurs after Roger pulls away from the kiss. ”But what if I want to cuddle?”

Roger lets out a little laugh, playfully poking John’s side with his finger, surprising him so that John’s arms fall back to his sides.

”Cuddling can wait a little longer. Now it’s time to get up.”

John’s expression turns into a pout as Roger moves into a sitting position but Roger just shakes his head and reaches out his hand to John.

”Love, come on. This breakfast is special as I made it just for you.”

John sighs, rolling his eyes. ”Fine. But promise me we’ll cuddle after it?”

”I promise that we can cuddle for a whole day if you want after we’ve eaten.”

Smiling John takes Roger’s hand, allowing to be pulled up. Roger can’t help but quickly steal a kiss from him before they get up from bed and make their way to the kitchen hand in hand. Roger sees John’s eyes widening as they come to the kitchen and he sees the neatly set table and the food that already waits on the plates.

”You really did this for me?” John asks as if he can’t believe that Roger has seen so much effort for him.

”Of course.” Roger smiles and moves to pull the other chair off under the table, then motioning John to sit down. John chuckles as he sits down, gaze falling immediately to the plate filled with food. Roger goes to sit opposite of John and they start eating in silence.

* * *

Roger sees John opening his arms as he comes to the living room and he takes the hint, falling on to the couch and settling himself into John’s embrace.

”The food was delicious, thank you,” John says, softly kissing Roger’s temple. Roger’s eyes find John’s own, a smile dancing on his lips as he takes in his boyfriend’s pleased expression.

”I’m glad you liked it.”

”Me too,” John states playfully and Roger elbows him lightly – or at least tries to as it is a little bit hard with John’s arms wrapped around him quite tightly. Then Roger reaches to capture John’s lips in a kiss, lets himself get lost in the silky feeling of John’s lips against his own while his heart flutters of contentment in his chest. When Roger finally pulls away, he buries his head in the crook of John’s neck, humming softly as John starts lazily run his fingers through his hair.

”I love you,” Roger mumbles against John’s skin.

”I love you, too.”


	5. sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m not tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old little piece. I think I posted this to only Discord and forgot to add it here. Also, this was my first poly!Queen piece! :D

Freddie and John were sitting on the couch, Brian draping over their laps, his head resting on Freddie’s thighs and his feet on John’s. Roger was sitting on the floor, by John’s legs while John gently combed the blonde locks with his fingers. Freddie was absentmindedly stroking Brian’s chest, touch so light it almost tickled. The room was quiet, only crack in the sound being the movie they were currently watching, though Brian had to admit he hadn’t been paying much attention to the movie.

He loved days like this, when they all just were lazing around, sharing the space and just enjoying the closeness of each other. He sighed contently, eyelids fluttering, which apparently didn’t go unnoticed by Freddie as he spoke up.

”Aww, darling, maybe you should go to bed?” 

Freddie’s finger brushed his forehead and Brian just shook his head slightly.

”I’m not tired,” he mumbled, his gaze finding Freddie’s. The warmth in those dark orbs made him melt.

”And yet you look like you could fall asleep at any moment,” the singer stated with a playful tone.

”I’m just comfy,” Brian said quietly, offering Freddie a small smile. Freddie smiled at him back, his fingers now slowly caressing Brian’s cheek. Brian leaned against the touch, his eyelids falling closed even though he tried to keep them open.

”Aww, look at him. So cute when he’s sleepy,” Brian heard John coo and then felt something gently poking his leg. He didn’t react to it at first but then the action was repeated, this time with more force and Brian opened his eyes. He tilted his head so he could see Roger looking at him with teasing expression.

”You’re mean,” Brian whined, giving Roger a warning look. Roger flashed him a smile, sticking his tongue out.

”But you love me anyway.”

Brian huffed, gently nudging Roger with his leg. ”Unfortunately,” he said, earning a light laughs from Freddie and John. Yawn split his mouth and he felt a pat on his leg while Freddie’s hand found its way to his curls.

”Maybe you really should get some sleep,” John stated, his voice soft. Brian just hummed, closing his eyes, not bothering to fight against tiredness anymore.

”I love you all.”

”We love you, too,” other boys replied in unison and it didn’t take long before Brian fell asleep in the laps of his boyfriends.


	6. until the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested some present day!Maylor and this little piece was born 😊

Roger knew something was wrong when Brian’s smile started to fade day after day and he grew more quiet, only stopping to eat a bit and then going to their bedroom. He thought it would be another start of depressive episode but this time the cause might be found from his phone and most likely from social media. He had noticed that lately Brian had been spending more time reading the comments and it certainly hadn’t done any good to him. 

With a sigh and worry nagging deep within him, Roger went to their bedroom and saw Brian sitting on it, leaning against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. Brian’s brows were knitted into a deep frown and he almost looked angry. Roger walked to the bed, crawling onto it and settled himself beside Brian, taking a quick look at the phone screen before leaning down to press his face against the man’s shirt covered shoulder, placing a sweet kiss on it.

Roger stayed quiet, waiting for Brian to open the conversation as he didn’t want to push him to speak if he didn’t want to. Silence was looming over them a bit heavy as Roger slowly inhaled Brian’s scent, the familiarity of it giving a feeling of safety, though it didn’t ease his concern.

He had no idea how much time had passed before Brian finally spoke.

”Do you think it was a mistake? To continue performing?”

Roger moved his head from Brian’s shoulder, looking at the man with confusion and slight fear.

”No, of course not. We might not be young as we used to be but we still love it and we got a chance to continue doing it so I don’t regret taking it. Do you think it’s a mistake?”

Brian tore his gaze from his phone, letting his hand fall down to rest on his thigh, meeting Roger’s eyes.

”No, but it’s not the same anymore. People think it as a shadow of the greatness that it used to be. Or just some pathetic cover version that--” Brian cut off his sentence for which Roger was glad. He didn’t really need to hear more to know what Brian was thinking.

”Of course it’s not the same anymore,” Roger said, sounding maybe a bit more harsh than he meant to, moving his hand on Brian’s arm and giving it a light squeeze. ”But we’ve got something new. And it’s not like the old magic has disappeared between us. We’ve still got it.”

Brian offered him a small smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

”And we’ve got Adam.”

Roger smiled. ”Yes, we’re lucky we have him.”

A moment of silence passed between them and Roger slowly slid his hand along Brian’s arm, until he reached his phone and carefully removed it from his hold, putting it aside on the bed, never breaking their eye-contact.

”Don’t let it get to your head what people say,” Roger said softly, then making displeased face while taking a glance at Brian’s phone where Instagram app was still open. ”That bloody social media is a curse.”

When he turned his gaze back to Brian, Roger saw the same cracking his lips, making his heart leap in his chest. Brian shifted slightly, moving his arm so he could wrap it around Roger and Roger smiled, eyes fluttering as he felt a pair of lips pressing against his forehead. He felt the worry being swept away, making room for warmth, and Brian’s hazel eyes shone of gratitude and love as he pulled a bit back.

A happy, content smile on his lips, Roger snuggled against Brian’s chest, sliding his other hand over Brian’s middle and letting it to stop drawing a vague pattern on his side. Brian wrapped his other arm around him, embracing him tightly, releasing a breath that caused him to relax fully. 

”You know, forever might not be long for us anymore but I’ll be here until the end,” Roger whispered.

Brian hummed and Roger felt him pressing a kiss on top of his head, amongst the gray hair. Roger smiled even though Brian couldn’t see it, moving his head a bit on Brian’s chest.

”Until the end,” Brian said quietly, gently stroking Roger’s back.

Roger sighed, pressing his ear more firmly against Brian’s chest, letting his eyes fall closed and focusing on listening to the steady heartbeat of his love.


	7. love dares us to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested 80's Maylor with an adopted baby and I delivered. 😄

Brian caught Roger yawning from the corner of his eyes as he turned to take more lunch supplies from the fridge. The blond was bottle-feeding their three months old baby who had happened to keep both of them awake most of the last night. Brian had put his tiredness aside but Roger seemed like he could fall asleep at any moment.

”Hey, I could take him out for a few hours after lunch so you could take a nap,” Brian spoke quietly while mixing the ingredients on the frying pan. He could hear Roger sigh deeply, knowing the blond wasn’t that thrilled about the suggestion.

”Thanks, love, but I think I can sleep later when this little guy is napping.”

Brian shook his head, a tiny, fond smile on his lips. He knew that Roger wouldn’t sleep while their son would be napping – he would be too stubborn to do so and would want to take care of other things when he had a chance, doing laundry being one of them. Ever since they had gotten the baby home, Roger had basically been glued to him, never letting him out of his sight for for too long. Of course, they both took turns in feeding him at night and day, changing diapers and bathing him but Brian rarely could have a proper moment alone with the baby.

A part of him had started to think that Roger didn’t fully trust him with their son and it hurt a bit.

He heard the soft noises their son made as he ate and mixed the ingredients on the pan again before walking over to Roger and their son. He placed his hands on Roger’s shoulders, leaning down to press a kiss among his messy hair and Roger hummed happily.

”Rog…” Brian started, hesitating a bit as he didn’t want to anger the younger man, especially not when he was tired. ”You really need to rest more. I would love to spend some time with this little bean but I feel like you don’t trust me enough to leave us alone.”

He could feel Roger tense under his hold and for a moment he feared he had said it all wrong but when Roger twisted his upper body slightly, lifting his gaze up, Brian could see tired understanding in his eyes. Maybe even an ounce of apology and regret.

”I guess you’re right,” Roger sighed. ”I’m just so happy we finally have him and didn’t realize you had started feeling left out. I’m sorry.”

Brian offered Roger a soothing smile, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, understanding what he was on about. The whole adoption process had been long and even stressful and now that they finally had their little miracle, they both wanted to savour every single moment. Brian slid his hand up to cup the side of Roger’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and Roger’s lips curved into a genuine, happy smile.

”My offer still stands.”

”Maybe I could really use a few hours of sleep,” Roger stated, another yawn stretching his mouth as if to emphasize the need for sleep. Brian smiled at him, his gaze then moving to their son who was still sucking the milk from the bottle, looking completely calm and content while doing so.

”He’s going to be perfectly safe with me,” Brian reassured Roger. ”I would never let anything bad happen to him.”

”I know,” Roger said, his voice quieten. ”I’m sorry I made you think that I don’t trust you. But I know that this little bean wouldn’t be safer anywhere more than with you.”

Brian nodded slightly, giving then Roger another kiss.

”I love you two so much.”

”We love you, too,” Roger beamed before moving all of his attention to the baby in his arms. With a gentle pat on Roger’s shoulder, Brian walked back to the stove, continuing to prepare the lunch, his heart feeling now much lighter.

Being a parent and taking a care of his relationship with Roger would surely be a bumpy ride but he knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Together they would make it work. And who knew, maybe in the short future, there would be another little one completing their family.


	8. young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger share a moment after a gig - and maybe something else, too.

Brian’s gaze followed as Roger took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly and then taking a sip of his beer. They were sitting at the back of the van, enjoying the aftermath of a gig they had finished about an hour ago. Tim had disappeared somewhere almost right away after it, leaving Roger and Brian to keep each other company. At some point, Brian had expected Roger to go get himself a date for the night but so far the blond hadn’t made a gesture that he would leave and even though Brian didn’t say it out loud, he was glad of it.

”Everything okay, mate? You’ve been unusually quiet this evening.”

Roger’s soft voice shook Brian out of his thoughts and he offered a reassuring smile at him.

”Yeah, everything’s great,” Brian said, taking a sip from his beer. ”Just wondering why you’re still here with me.”

Roger didn’t look fully convinced but he didn’t ask more – instead a slight smirk made its way on his lips.

”Why would I leave when I have the best companion sitting right beside me?”

It took Brian a moment before the words sunk and then he could feel the blush creeping on his cheeks and his heart making a little, excited jump in his chest. He turned his gaze away, hoping Roger hadn’t seen his reaction to his words – maybe he could count on the fact that it was a night and lights in the pub parking lot were pretty dim.

Roger hummed quietly and soon Brian felt the tip of the shoe gently digging into the side of his thigh. When he didn’t look at Roger straight away, he earned a tiny kick to his thigh and he finally looked back at the blond. The look in those blue orbs was now serious, the smirk on his lips now replaced by a soft smile.

”I mean it. I rather am here with you,” Roger said, his voice soft and threw his legs to hang outside the van, dragging himself closer to Brian and bumping their arms together. Brian’s cheeks were flaming, his heart beating now faster, and he drew in a little, sharp breath.

”Why?” The question was barely audible but the way Roger’s brows shot up told Brian he had heard it.

”You really haven’t figured it out yet? I thought I’ve been pretty clear about it.”

Brian blinked, confused as he had no idea of what Roger was talking about. Roger looked at him curious and when Brian shook his head, he chuckled.

”Of course, you wouldn’t realize it,” Roger breathed out and took the last drag from his cigarette, throwing the rest of it to the ground and blowing out the smoke. Brian looked at the gray cloud vanishing in the air mesmerazed and he would have gotten lost into his thoughts again if Roger hadn’t continued speaking.

”Your intelligence has clearly suffered due to hair straightening,” Roger stated, grinning, and Brian just shot him a confused glare. Roger rolled his eyes but then his expression went back to serious and let out a sigh.

”Why do you think I haven’t dated anyone for months? Or why I’m not in there now, partying?” Roger asked, motioning to the pub entrance on the left with his beer bottle. Brian shrugged, his brain not cooperating, and he earned a slightly frustrated groan from Roger.

”Because I like you, thickhead,” Roger said, hesitation passing in his eyes before he continued. ”More than a friend.”

– 

_Oh._

”You… Really?” was all Brian got out, his mind still processing what he had just heard. Roger flashed him a small smile, a bit shy one as silence fell between them.

Minutes passed, it all started to come together and Brian was kicking himself mentally as he couldn’t believe how oblivious he had been. Everything had basically been right before him and he hadn’t seen or realized any of it. He shook his head, chuckling lightly and Roger looked at him curious.

”I--” Brian started but the rest of the words didn’t come out. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure what he should say. 

Roger’s hand settled on his thigh, near to his knee, and he started to draw some random patterns on it with his fingers. Brian's eyes fell to it and he followed the movements while bubbling, warm feeling filled his chest, a huge smile crossing his lips.

”I like you, too.”

The words slipped out fairly easily and this time Brian wasn’t even surprised. He searched for an eye-contact again and Roger was smiling brightly.

”I know,” Roger said. ”You’ve been terribly bad at hiding it.”

Brian chuckled, nodding. ”I feel so dumb now.”

Roger burst into proper laughter, the sound of it ringing in Brian’s ears like the sweetest melody and uniting with the beat of his heart. 

”Well, I was starting to think that I was doing something wrong as you just couldn’t take the hints.”

Brian offered Roger an apologetic smile. ”Sorry.”

Roger kicked Brian’s leg gently, shaking his head.

”Don’t be. The truth is out now and I think that’s all that counts.”

”Yeah,” Brian said quietly, slipping his hand under Roger’s that was now resting on his thigh and laced their fingers. ”That’s what counts.”

The smile Roger gave to him was sweet before he rested his head against Brian’s shoulder, squeezing his hand. With a happy sigh Brian let his head fall against Roger’s, the warmth inside him feeling like a summer sun kissing his skin, and his heart was floating, trying to reach the stars.


	9. take it slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for some Smile era bottom!Bri and top!Rog, so I delivered. 😊

They stumbled on the bed naked, Roger on top of Brian, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, lips sealed in a slow kiss. Roger could feel Brian being a bit tense and knowing why, he wanted to make sure they didn’t rush. When Brian’s hands settled on his sides, fingertips digging slightly into Roger’s skin, Roger broke the kiss and met Brian’s dark yet slightly worried gaze.

He brought his hand to Brian’s cheek, gently caressing the flushed skin with his thumb.

”Hey, we’ll take it slow, and if you feel like you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to.”

Brian offered Roger a small, reassuring smile. ”I want to.”

Roger leaned down to kiss Brian. 

”No rush this time,” he whispered and Brian hummed when Roger moved down and started to kiss path along his torso, for a moment stopping to give attention to his nipples. 

Roger took his time, running his hands over the skinny curves of Brian’s body, caressing the skin while painting it with kisses. He waited until he could feel Brian starting to relax, the heat seeping from him and soft noises of pleasure leaving from his lips. The arousal was pooling heavily in the lower body of Roger and he knew it would be hard to take this slower but he didn’t want to repeat the first few times. Those times hadn’t been that good for Brian as they had rushed, and he really didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend again.

When Brian seemed relaxed enough, Roger moved to a bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer and went back to Brian, searching for an eye-contact before he made his next move. Brian glanced at the bottle of lube a bit hesitant and Roger placed his hand on Brian’s shin, squeezing it gently.

”You sure you want to go all the way?”

”Yes,” Brian answered, his voice quiet, as his eyes met Roger’s. ”I trust you.”

Roger gave him a nod and settled himself between Brian’s legs after he had spread them, opening the lube bottle and adding a good amount of it on his fingers and tossing the bottle then aside. He placed his hand on Brian’s bony hip, drawing circles on it with his thumb while bringing his other hand close to his entrance. Brian tensed up immediately as he carefully started to push the first finger inside and Roger stilled his finger, moving so that he was hovering slightly above Brian and leaned down to kiss him.

”Shh, it’s okay,” he spoke softly against Brian’s lips. Brian took in a sharp breath and when Roger could feel him relax again, he continued to slide his finger inside. He pressed light kisses on Brian’s jaw until his finger was fully inside and gave Brian a moment to get used to the feeling before starting to move it back and forth.

Roger set up the pace slow, waiting until Brian was fully relaxed before adding another finger and taking his time again. His cock was painfully hard by the time he was able to add the third finger but he ignored it, keeping his focus on Brian and making sure he felt good. The noise that escaped from Brian’s lips when Roger eventually hit his prostate was the hottest thing Roger had ever heard and the heat was prickling under his skin, fueling his arousal.

”Ah– Roger, I–” Brian breathed out after a while. ”I’m ready.”

Roger captured Brian’s lips in a kiss, taking moment longer to prepare him before pulling himself further and removing his fingers. Brian let out a whine at the loss and Roger grabbed the lube bottle and added a good amount on his hand, taking his throbbing cock and starting to spread it all over the length, moaning low of relief. Then he positioned himself back between Brian’s legs, locking eyes with Brian, wanting to get the last confirmation that this was okay. Brian nodded, eyes full of love and trust, and slowly Roger started to push inside. 

Brian’s brows furrowed slightly and Roger immediately leaned down to kiss him, keeping his hips still. He licked into Brian’s mouth and Brian’s hands sneaked around his neck as he deepened the kiss. As the air eventually came needed, Roger broke the kiss, breathing hotly on Brian’s face and continuing then to push himself into Brian carefully. When he was fully sheathed, he waited until Brian would be ready.

After a while Brian moved his hips slightly, signaling Roger to start moving and Roger pulled back only a little before making a tentative thrust and moaning at the feeling. Roger’s eyes followed closely the changes in Brian’s expression, looking for any sign of discomfort, but for his relief, he didn’t see any. Encouraged by that he began to make his movements bigger while being careful not to make them too rough.

They both were breathing hard, the arousal hanging heavy upon them, and Roger buried his face in the crook of Brian’s neck while sliding his other hand down on Brian’s body and wrapping his fingers around Brian’s cock that was desperately in need of attention. Brian’s moan went straight to Roger’s cock and he had to bite his lip not to come too soon. He drew in a sharp breath, matching the movements of his hand on Brian’s cock with his thrusts, listening to the sweet noises that left of Brian’s mouth.

Roger knew he couldn’t really prolong the inevitable for long so he angled his hips differently, hitting the spot that made Brian melt under him, and soon his movements started losing the rhythm, becoming short and quick and when he felt Brian starting to clench around him, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Brian was coming all over their stomaches a moment later, a long whine coming from his throat, his body starting to shake as the aftermath of an orgasm and it took a few thrusts until Roger was spilling inside Brian while gently biting Brian’s collarbone to muffle his grunt.

They caught their breaths for a moment and Roger carefully slipped out of Brian, collapsing next to him and nuzzling close to him, not caring about the mess they had done.

”How are you feeling?” he asked softly, kissing Brian’s shoulder. Brian turned his head to him, a blissful smile on his lips.

”Good. It didn’t hurt this time,” Brian said quietly and Roger felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

”That’s good,” Roger sighed, smiling. ”I’m sorry the previous times were so… awful,” he had to add, still feeling bad that they had rushed too much earlier.

Brian shook his head as much as he could because the pillow was on the way.

”Don’t be. We were just too eager then but now everything’s perfect.”

Roger hummed, stealing then a quick kiss from Brian’s lips.

”I love you.”

Brian smiled at him sweetly and Roger’s heart leapt in his chest.

”I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think of these. ^__^


End file.
